Blaiz and Elliot Goulding
Blaiz Goulding - SoB Name: Blaiz Goulding Gender: Male Age: 16 God Parent: Hephaestus Mortal Parent: Carey Goulding Appearance: ''' 'Landon has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is 5'9" and weighs 201 Ibs. He has a muscular build. He usually wears clothes from Hollister, Aeropastale, A&F, Toms, Sperrys, etc. He only wears those clothes and doesnt like other clothing. Thierry-120503-10.jpg Thierry-120503-09.jpg Thierry-120503-08.jpg Thierry-120503-07.jpg Thierry-120503-06.jpg Thierry-120503-05.jpg Thierry-120503-04.jpg Thierry-120503-03.jpg Thierry-120503-02.jpg Thierry-120503-01.jpg '''Personality:' Blaiz's a pretty typical and normalteenage boy, just one thing. Athough he puts a masquerade of heterosexuality and homophobia, he's just afraid of being judged that he actually slightly prefers staring at guys then girls. He lies to himself, saying that he's merely comparing his appearance to others but he knows the truth deep down; he's bisexual. Blaiz is generally a friendly guy, loving to talk and meet people, but has a tendency to accidentally take advantage of people and use them for his own benefit. He's quite seductive and flirty, which lures people in to like him. Possesions: He also has a Macbook and a iPhone 5 with a sliding keyboard case. apple-macbook-air-laptop-pic.jpg|His Mac Book iphone-5-keyboard_395x358.jpg|His Iphone 5 with Sliding Keyboard Case Elliot Goulding - Mika Name: '''Elliot Goudling '''Age: '''16 '''God Parent: '''Deimos '''Mortal Parent: '''Carey Goulding '''Appearance: Model: '''Patryk Dębosz Elliot loves looking perfect; it's just his thing. Instead of relying on his natural appearance, he turns to dressing nicely. Despite his inability to see any good in himself, he is naturally pretty good-looking but he hides his face behind a hoodie or sunglasses, masking his appearances. Elliot has light brown hair that he takes hours ''in the morning to style perfectly, silvery grey eyes, and a extremely underweight and skinny body that is almost on the verge of danger from forcing himself puking too much. tumblr_mc0pb0Ii5U1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pbzVNtD1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pbzVNtD1rqd3gao1_5002.png tumblr_mc0pejxpEg1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pejxpEg1rqd3gao1_5002.png tumblr_mc0pf1lIsa1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pf1lIsa1rqd3gao1_5002.png tumblr_mc0pflfg5A1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pflfg5A1rqd3gao1_5002.png tumblr_mc0pklicQ81rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pklicQ81rqd3gao1_5002.png tumblr_mc0pkxmsoc1rqd3gao1_500.jpg tumblr_mc0pkxmsoc1rqd3gao1_5002.png '''Personality: ' Elliot is simply afraid of the world; he's afraid about tomorrow, he's afraid of what people think of him, he's afraid that his brother will hate him. Though he can't be blamed: he's lived in fear his entire life, how could he know another way to live? He's under a self-inflicted curse of depression and his world is dark, lifeless, and suicidal. No one seems to care about the son of terror so he's grown up in a twisted, abused world where he abuses himself by shoving his fingers down his throat, cutting himself to watch him bleed, and beating himself up over the smallest things. Elliot seems just to be a short, silent dark-clothed boy to strangers but he's more than that. He's naturally secluded from people who don't seem to understand him, even when he puts the largest effort explain. Sure, he's homosexual. That doesn't mean he's "wrong" or "evil", it's just who he is. For him, explaining his sexuality is like explaining why he has brown hair or why he's a boy, he just is. Elliot's also extremely sensitive, the slightest insult can bring tears to his eyes but being bullied his entire life, he's built a wall, refraining himself from breaking down. He's also a artist, learning how to create masterpieces from a young age, and plans to someday to create a gallery of his works. Elliot's life revolves around his twin brother, Blaiz, whom he's so deeply in love with that it's revolting. He does everything to make himself acceptable in his brother's eyes, dressing nicely, puking to make himself look thin, and acting "cool" and is really touchy-touchy-feely-feely towards him to give slight hints but for no use. Elliot notices this and for it, he punishes himself for being so infatuated. It'll soon be the day where he pushes himself to far... '''Possessions: History Carrie Goulding was a talented twenty-three year old daughter of Apollo that sang at a jazz bar in Quebec, Canada and was very happy with life: she had a job she loved, a fianće that clearly loved her, and close friends that she grew up with. Her entire life was perfect so far and her future was so clear that she would have never thought that her life would be ruined and driven to death. Carrie was very beautiful: beautiful enough to make her father joke that she was competition for Aphrodite herself. Now, the goddess of love didn't really prefer being compared to a mortal, even if it was only a joke, so she cursed the poor girl to infatuate every male that layed eyes on her into a uncontrollable lust. Luckily, Carrie forsaw this in one of her dreams and stayed at home, refusing to even peering out the window. Unfortuanely, while looking down from Olympus, many gods lusted after the poor mortal and fought over who got to fulfill their desire first. Hephaestus, the god of the forges, merely watched them argue and while they quarrelled, he disguised himself as Carrie's fianće, who was out of town visiting his sick mother, and seduced Carrie. Not shortly after, Deimos followed in his footsteps and left Carrie extremely confused. A couple weeks later, Carrie discovered that she was pregnant and shared the good news with her fianće. He was furious and accused her of cheating on him since he was a strict Christian man who believed in sex after marriage. She tried reasoning with him that the child was his and that she had not cheated on him, but it all fell on deaf ears and she was kicked out. Carrie moved in with her mother and fell into extremely deep depression, refusing to eat or move. Finally, she gathered her shattered thoughts together long enough to go to the doctor with her mother. She discovered that she was pregnant with twins and, after even more intense research, that they weren't fraternal, instead being only half-related due to Superfecundation. After that, she forced herself to gain strength to keep the children healthy while in her womb until her water broke and she died during birth. Elliot and Blaiz Goulding grew up with their grandmother under the lie that they're mother and father died in a car crash while driving home from the hospital. They were happy with life and grew up extremely close, even at the point of finishing each other's sentences. But as they started growing up, Blaiz started slowly prying himself from his twin brother. As he grew up, he started becoming involved with the "cool" people and sports teams, ignoring his brother until Elliot came out to everyone. As Elliot was bullied everyday, Blaiz started becoming fiercely protective of his brother and slowly started questioning his own sexuality. Finally, the twins hit their fifteenth birthday and hell broke lose. While approaching their high school on the school bus, the left wing of their school exploded and large flames licked the sides of the building. As the bus suddenly stopped, Elliot and Blaiz thought they saw a large shadow crawl through the flames and a lion-like creature with snakes instead of tails roared at them. The bus driver yelled for the students on the vehicle to duck as a fireball ripped the top of the school bus off. He pushed everyone out of the back of the bus as the vehicle burst into flames and led Elliot and Blaiz away from the crowd, explaining that they were special and they should run as fast they could. They listened and when they turned back, the creature was coming closer and closer. No matter how fast they ran, it kept catching up and destroying everything its path until two boys and a girl stepped in its path. They drew what looked like swords and started hacking and dodging the monster, and in a couple minutes, the only remains were multiple burns and cuts, large clouds of smoke, small fires, and a pile of golden dust. The three saviors approached them and had a hush conversation before the tallest boy approached them and explained everything to them. At first, Blaiz and Elliot thought it was a pratical joke but once they realized the seriousness radiating from their saviors, they finally broke down and accepted what they told them as the truth. After returning home and confirming their grandmother's fears, she bought three tickets for the twins and one of the demigods to safely escort them to New York. Blaiz was claimed as a son of Hephaestus after a week while he was sparring with his brother but to everyone's confusion, the god of the forges never accepted his twin as his son. Elliot became terrified that his own father didn't accept him for he was and Kronos took this as an advantage, haunting the poor boy in his dreams, saying that his father hated him and that he was worth nothing. Slowly, Elliot became bitter and angry as he stayed in the crowded Hermes' cabin and, one day, he joined Kronos' army but still remained at Camp as a spy, whispering secrets of where the satyrs were being sent. One day, the Lord of Time called Elliot to join a party in Las Vegas to retrieve stray demigods and make them bitter for their cause so he left Camp with the excuse that he was visiting their grandma. But unknown to him, the rest of the Campers also heard about the Titans' plan and decided to send a couple of Campers to stop them, including Blaiz. It wasn't complicated for the Campers to locate the Titans' demigods, they were the only ones in the entire city wearing full-on Greek armor with helmets covering their faces (except a stray street actor). As the ten demigods approached the Lotus Casino, they were ambushed by the Campers and broke into a fight on East Ogden Avenue. Blaiz found himself in a sword combat with one of the demigods and was confused when he found the fighting style familar until he disarmed and hit his opponent with the back of his sword's handle, causing his helmet to fall off. What Blaiz found confused him beyond all measures; lying behind the mask was his twin brother. When Blaiz tried talking to him, Elliot ran off into a random casino, pursued by his twin brother. When they entered the casino, their minds fogged up and they fell under the curse of the Lotus Eaters. Although Elliot was haunted by Kronos' whispering, the influence of the Lotus Casino won over. They stayed there for many, many years until Elliot was looking in the mirror one day, being the vain person he was, and saw a glowing, red horrified humanoid face appear over his head and his mind instantly cleared. He soon found his brother making out with some girl on a cough and, although heartbroken, he tried everything to make Blaiz snap out of it until, finally, he brought up Blaiz's most deepest memories, forcing his twin to remeber. They exited the Casino and were shocked to find out that almost sixteen years had passed. With the credit card they got in the Casino, bought two plane tickets back to New York and arrived at Camp to find that everything had changed. They now stay in Camp, having no where else to go. Category:Male Category:Major Category:Bisexual Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Twins Category:Single Category:Contest Entry Category:Special Contest Entry Category:Contest Entry-Lost Category:Deleted Characters